wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorothy
Jorothy is a friendship between Jeff and Dorothy. Facts * Jeff sometimes sleeps while Dorothy is with him. Jorothy Moments Wake Up Jeff! *Dorothy shows Jeff her dance moves in the prologue for Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?). *Jeff is sleeping in bed while Dorothy dances in Pipers Waltz. Wiggledance! *Jeff is sleeping while Dorothy dances in the "Wake Up Jeff!" song. The Wiggles Movie * Jeff sleepwalks while passing Dorothy. TV Series 1 *Murray's Shirt - Jeff is sleeping on the porch of Wigglehouse while Dorothy is holding her rose petal sandwich. The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *Jeff is sleeping in Wake Up Jeff! while Dorothy is next to him. This later happens again after Wiggly Medley. Toot Toot! *In Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking), Jeff is sleeping and knocking on the door while Dorothy is next to it. TV Series 2 *Dressing Up - Jeff is sleeping in his purple armchair while Dorothy passes him. She is later next to him while the Wiggles play an animal guessing game. The Wiggly Big Show *This is the same thing as The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland. Wiggle Bay *Jeff is sleeping in the beach chair while Dorothy sits next to him. Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! *Jeff is sleeping in the Big Red Car while Dorothy is with Wags. *In the song Where's Jeff?, Jeff is sleeping in the park while Dorothy is watering roses. This scene is shown in a Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! episode. TV Series 4 * Jeff is sleeping at the end of a Wigglehouse segment while Dorothy is standing next to him. Splish Splash! Big Red Boat *Jeff is sleeping in his purple armchair while Dorothy is standing next to him. Pop Go the Wiggles *Jeff is sleeping in bed while Dorothy sings Frère Jacques. Ukulele Baby *Jeff says that Dorothy loves dolls, including her Curly Sue. Taking Off! *On a deleted scene of "Meteorology (The Study of the Atmosphere)", Jeff as the vicar gives Dorothy a bouquet of roses at the wedding. Gallery File:JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "ABC For Kids" concert video File:WiggleTime118.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time!" File:JeffWearingaDorothyHatandTail.jpg|Jeff wearing a Dorothy hat and tail File:JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)45.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" bonus skit File:JeffandDorothyonCarolsintheDomain.png|Jeff and Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" File:JeffandDorothyin1994.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in 1994 File:JeffandDorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Big Red Car" JeffandDorothyinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff and Dorothy in Big Red Car Tour Jeff,DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Sofia Silvestrini JeffandDorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandDorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" 1996 JeffandDorothyinWiggledance!.png|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" Jeff,DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and the audience JeffandDorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" epilogue JeffandDorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" TheWigglesMovie267.png|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffandDorothyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffandDorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggle Time!" 1998 LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow97.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series JeffandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Funny Greg" JeffandDorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" JeffandDorothyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Murray's Shirt" JeffandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" JeffandDorothyinDisneylandSpecialPrologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" prologue JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" JeffandDorothyinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue JeffandDorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" JeffandDorothyinDancing.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Dancing" JeffandDorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Dressing Up" PuppetJeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy as puppets JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue JeffandDorothyinNutrition.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Nutrition" JeffandDorothyinManners.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Manners" JeffandDorothyinTheBody.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Body" JeffandDorothyinWork.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Work" Jeff,DorothyandBrookeWarne.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Brooke Warne JeffandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" File:JeffandDorothyin2000.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in 2000 concert CGIJeffandDorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|CGI Jeff and Dorothy the Dinosaur toy JeffandDorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:JeffandDorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:JeffandDorothyin2002.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in 2002 File:JeffandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" File:JeffandDorothyinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Here Come The Wiggles! Tour" File:JeffandDorothyonBigBrother.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy on "Big Brother" WiggleBay60.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!14.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series AskingforDirections7.png|Jeff and Dorothy in Australia JeffandDorothyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney File:JeffandDorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in New York City File:JeffandDorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Space Dancing!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!564.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffandDorothyPlushToys.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy plush toys JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" Dorothy'sSpots24.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Dorothy's Spots" JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:JeffandDorothyinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series File:JeffandDorothyinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Wiggly Animation File:JeffandDorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" JeffandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert Paul,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Paul, Jeff and Dorothy JeffandDorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyIsBlue14.jpeg|Jeff and Dorothy in electronic storybook: "Anthony is Blue" JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" JeffandDorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandDorothyonCBS.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy on CBS JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffandDorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" JeffandDorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action!" JeffandDorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffandDorothyinTheWiggles'DANCE!Tour.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffandDorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandDorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" JeffandDorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios JeffandDorothyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at "Wiggles World" theme park JeffandDorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" JeffandDorothyinBackstage.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in backstage JeffandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" Jeff,DorothyandJimmy.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Jimmy Barnes File:JeffandDorothyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Manchester Apollo concert JeffandDorothyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" JeffandDorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Big Big Show!" File:JeffandDorothyinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Hot Potato merchandise museum JeffandDorothyonWigglyWaffle.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy on "Wiggly Waffle" JeffandDorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffandDorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffandDorothyinHospital.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Sydney Hospital Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2010Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" JeffandDorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert Jeff,DorothyandRingo.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster JeffandDorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Let's Eat!" JeffandDorothyatherHouse.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at her house JeffandDorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Dreamworld JeffandDorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffandDorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Australia Day" TV Special MyCurlySueDoll-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffandDorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits File:JeffandDorothyin2011.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in 2011 Jeff,DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Fairy Clare JeffandDorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Jeff,DorothyandGino.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Gino the Genie DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert JeffandDorothyinTheCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "The Celebration Tour!" JeffandDorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in "Taking Off!" deleted scene 2406640856_a9091f512d_o.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Rove Live 6465711985_9f6a8c3e0d_o.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Big Birthday Show 3152926_2ef5fa6e7a_z.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in The 2003-2005 Tour 1226050411_185531555b_o.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in Network Wiggles C0E5885F-CBE2-41E5-8ABB-C209F9DCD208.jpeg|Jeff and Dorothy sleeping Category:Friendships Category:Jeff Duos Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Green + Purple Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Purple Duos